The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of 23-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyloxime)-LL-F28249 compounds. The designation LL-F28249 is used to describe a series of compounds produced by the fermention broth of Streptomyces cyaneogriseus subspecies noncyanogenus, deposited in the NRRL collection under deposit accession number 15773.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for the manufacture of 23-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyloxime)-LL-F28249 compounds and more specifically 23-(methyloxime)-LL-F28249.alpha. (moxidectin), a potent endectocidal agent.